The Agony of Defeat
by Moonlight Silver
Summary: After Wily conquers the world, Forte decides to do some conquering of his own... FortexRock. Yaoi


The Agony of Defeat

by Moonlight Silver

Summary: After Wily conquers the world, Forte decides to do some conquering of his own... Forte/Rock. Yaoi

**Warning**: There is Yaoi in this fic! If you don't like it, don't read it. Flames will not be tolerated because you neglected this warning.

* * *

No one was exactly sure when Dr. Albert Wily won the war. All people know was that one day, he challenged Rockman Light to a battle at Skull Fortress. Despite the obvious implications that it was a trap, Rock went anyways. And that was when it happened. Not long afterwards, Wily was flying around inside his saucer with his robot armies, cackling madly about victory. When he attacked, no one came to help. It was assumed that Rock had finally been defeated. 

Blues disappeared into regions unknown, afterwards. The rest of Dr. Light's family was either captured or killed. After that, Wily finally had the world all for himself. After many hard years of being handed defeat, he had finally won and fulfilled his one dream.

There was no denying that Wily was a tyrant. He was cruel to all of the people in the world, and not just those that tried to fight. There were rebel groups, yes. However, they were not very effective. But they were a constant thorn in Wily's side. As long as some people wished to overthrow him and openly fought, he didn't have complete control. He feared that.

All it takes is one person to fight. No matter how hard the temptation to give in, the ones that truly believe will leave their mark and continue the battle.

* * *

He winced, feeling the chains biting into his arms. The robot was unsure how long he had been locked up, having stopped keeping track of time long ago. It could have been two months, or two decades. Either way, he was sick of living chained up. The robot was currently inside a dungeon; exactly where, he didn't know, but he knew that it was in a Skull Fortress somewhere. 

The dungeon wasn't very well kept. At night, the moonlight shone through the one window there, illuminating the prisoner's face. The prisoner's large blue eyes were reflected, and one could see the pain, sorrow, and the defeated expression on his face. The entire time, he had wondered how this could happen to him; how he had been defeated but not killed. He had been laying there, arms chained to the walls, ever since he had finally been captured.

"I hate this..." he murmured softly, tired of what was happening. Had his arms been free, he would have tried to kill himself. Anything to end the agony he was in. He continued sitting there silently until he heard the cell door open for the first time since his capture. Glancing up, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Good evening, Rockman."

Rock's eyes widened as the figure stalked over to him. "Forte!" he gasped in surprise. Wily's second-in-command smirked at him as he stood over Rock, leering down at him. Rock flinched slightly at the odd look in Forte's ruby eyes and turned his head away. Forte sat down next to him and stroked his cheek lightly. Rock shivered, but he didn't respond at all.

"I'm the reason you're still alive, Rockman," the ebony robot said. "You should be thanking me." Forte continued stroking Rock's cheek, as he watched the other's face for reaction. "When will you thank me?"

"Like I'll ever say 'thank you' to you," growled Rock. Forte gave a cold laugh at this response.

"My dear Rockman, I didn't mean that! No... I want you to thank me another way." Forte's hand slowly began caressing Rock's neck. Rock didn't make any movement, although his eyes had widened in horror. If Forte's current actions were any indication, then Rock knew exactly what Forte wanted as thanks.

"No. I'd rather die than let that happen." He flinched as Forte laughed coldly again. The hand stopped caressing him, and instead grabbed his chin and twisted his head so that Rock was forced to look straight into the Wily bot's ruby red eyes.

An evil glint shone in the eyes as Forte smirked at him. "Fight, Rockman, fight. The longer you fight, the more rewarding it'll be when you finally break. And when you break... you'll be mine forever." Rock winced; Forte's fingers were starting to crush his chin. Forte noticed the wince, and loosened his grip slightly. Not much, but enough so that it didn't hurt as much.

"How about I give you a small sample?"

Rock struggled as Forte shoved him up against the dungeon wall roughly and gave him a harsh, heated kiss. Rock gave a soft whimper as he tried to break free, but Forte's much larger and heavier body pinned him down. The black robot bit the other's lip, making his mouth open, before exploring Rock's mouth. Forte held him there for a minute, savoring the kiss, before releasing him and standing up.

"I'll be back." With that, the black robot walked out of the dungeon and slammed the cell door shut again. Rock gasped for breath, not believing what had just happened. He had just been kissed by his enemy. Why, he didn't know. But Forte's intentions had spooked him. Not because of what had just happened. But because he, Rock Light, had enjoyed it.

* * *

Rock sneezed slightly. The air outside the dungeon had grown chillingly cold, and the window and the walls did not help in keeping the cold air out. Despite being a robot, he was not immune to illnesses. He curled himself up into a ball in an effort to keep himself warm. It didn't work. The cold kept entering his body, making him dizzy. He felt the oncoming warmth of unconsciousness, and welcomed it.

A pair of ruby red eyes watched as Rock fell into dreamland. A dark smile played on his lips as Forte once again opened the cell door and stepped inside. He frowned, feeling the cold air. No wonder the boy had passed out. He reached out and flipped Rock over gazing at his thin form carefully. Rock's body was unusually warm and feverish, and Forte knew that the boy wouldn't last longer if he stayed. He unlocked the chains, scooped Rock up, and walked away.

Forte placed Rock down on the bed and watched him. He wanted him badly, very badly, but he knew that he had to heal Rock first. In his present condition, the boy was in no condition to be subjected to that. Deciding to keep Rock unmarked until he was healthy again, he sat down and began run his fingers through Rock's hair absentmindedly, thinking.

It had taken all of his persuasive power for him to get Wily to allow Rock to live. Wily hadn't been very happy with the idea, since Forte refused to tell him why he wanted Rock alive, but had given in to Forte's demands and locked the robot up instead of killing him. Two months later, when Wily had the world under his fist, Forte had visited Rock, not surprised to find the boy upset and uncooperative. But by the way he had been pouting, Rock might as well have been screaming to be kissed. Forte, unable to resist had given him a kiss, and had been immensely pleased when he realized that Rock had been enjoying it.

Ever since then, he had been watching Rock occasionally. The boy would do nothing but sit there and mope, his eyes sad, making Forte want to take him right there and then, but the black robot had forced himself to wait. However, when he saw Rock faint from the weather, he had hastened to get the robot out of there and move him to more proper conditions. Phase 1 and Phase 2 of his plans had gone perfectly. Now, he had to do Phase 3, making Rock his.

* * *

Rock came back into the world of consciousness, blinking confusedly. He was no longer in the cold dungeon, but was lying on his side on a bed with a pillow underneath his head and a warm blanket wrapped around his body. Someone was stroking his hair. It felt good, soothing almost. He shifted slightly, and then felt the fingers stop and cup his cheek.

"I see you decided to wake up."

He'd recognize that cold voice anywhere. Forte! Instinctively, Rock tried to get up, but his weakened and fevered body collapsed back down. He nearly flinched when he felt Forte gently slap his cheek.

"You're not strong enough to get up yet, Rockman. I wouldn't try anything if I were you."

Rock sighed, and continued to lie down on the bed. Even if it was Forte he was trapped with, the ebony robot hadn't really done anything to him since his capture (besides kissing him, but Rock's mind quickly threw that out), and he knew that Forte wouldn't do anything to him in his weakened state.

Forte flipped him over, so that Rock was now lying on his back, and studied the boy. Even though robots didn't need to eat to survive, they were still able to feel the affects of not eating, and Rock was severely malnourished. The boy was incredibly skinny from the malnutrition, making his already large blue eyes seem even larger. His skin was still warm and feverish, though not nearly as bad as it had been before. That was a good sign. That meant Rock was getting better. He would still have to wait a few days to do what he wanted, but he had been waiting for a few months already. A few more days wouldn't matter.

* * *

"Hello, old man," Forte called, sauntering over to Wily who was standing by a computer screen, glaring at it. "What's going on today?"

Wily frowned, though not at Forte. "Dealing with a rebel group. This one's got spunk at least, and not as stupid and obvious as the other ones. But what do you want? You never bother me unless you want something."

"I was just thinking... we all did this for you. Shouldn't we get something in return?" Forte asked. Wily stared at him.

"If you think I'm going to make you the leader –" Wily started angrily, but Forte cut him off.

"No, no... I had something much smaller in mind. Maybe an upgrade or two, or perhaps... a slave from amongst the people?" Forte suggested. That had been his idea. Not only would the Robot Masters be pleased with having a slave to control, but he would have total power over Rock. Complete dominance of the enemy. Rock would be forced to do whatever he wanted, and Forte would have the grounds to punish him if the boy disobeyed or resisted in any way.

Wily watched him carefully. Then he said, "You are right. Maybe you all deserve something for your loyalty. I'll get the troops to round up all of the humans and robots, and you all can pick whoever you want as your slave." He was about to turn around and get back to whatever he was doing when he heard Forte speaking again.

"I have already chosen my slave."

Wily blinked. "You have? Who is it?" he asked, even though he had an idea as to what Forte was going to say.

"Yes. Rockman."

* * *

Yes, this is my first time even attempting a yaoi fic. Yes, I know I'm a yaoi fangirl. Doesn't mean I've written it before, though. XD Hopefully, I'll continue this... if real life doesn't get in the way.  



End file.
